


Bulls in the Bronx

by literallywhat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 0-100 real quick, F/M, almost suicide?, bellamy is hopelessly in love, clarke is just a bitch, homeless bellamy??, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallywhat/pseuds/literallywhat
Summary: "Hotels are cheap, and there's one down the street."





	

Watching her chest slowly rising and falling calmed me. Her heart was at a steady and slow beat.  
“Clarke?” I whispered softly.  
No answer.  
I slowly got up and walked out. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. I should’ve been used to it by that point, but I couldn’t get rid of the cold, empty feeling I was always left with when walking away. It was the same routine every night. Eat, sex, leave. Always.  
I pulled my jacket closer to my body. My breath clouded my vision in front of me. I used to love the cold, but when you sleep on the frozen concrete every night, it becomes painful. Walking to my usual spot, I looked back on Clarke's apartment. I longed to sleep with her. And no, not fuck her. I wanted to sleep with her. Our warm bodies holding each other tightly. Comfortable. I turned back around and slowly dropped to the ground. I pulled my hood over my head and fell into a restless sleep.  
The next day I got up and walked to the coffee shop right next to Clarke's building. I got my usual, free cup of coffee and sat down in their café with a newspaper.  
“Job huntin’?” The café owner walked up to me. He was a pudgy man with a white beard down to the middle of his chest.  
“Yeah…I need to get money together to find a place to live.” I said, hinting for him to offer a room in his house. Or even just a shower.  
“I would offer you a room, but you know the wife. She has a thing against homeless people staying over.” He chuckled out, spit showering my face.  
“Haha. Yeah…” I looked back down at the newspaper.  
“A’right. I’ll leave ya be.” He slapped me on the back and went to go serve customers.  
I guess I should have been grateful that he gave me a free cup of coffee every morning. It’d just be nice to sleep in something soft rather than something that millions of people walk on everyday.  
So as usual, I spent the entire day looking for a job. I was exhausted by the time the sun was setting, but my heart was beating faster, because I knew it was time for Clarke. I ran up to her apartment and knocked on her door. I had picked some flowers for her earlier in the day, so I was holding them to my chest when she opened the door.  
“Are those for me?” She asked, pointing at the flowers.  
“Yeah.” I smiled.  
“That’s lame.” She said as she smacked them out of my hands.  
My heart dropped.  
“Go take a shower. I’m not sleeping with some dirty hobo.” She pulled me inside and pushed me towards her bathroom.  
I stepped barefoot on the cold tile floor as I undressed myself. I moaned out in sweet relief as the hot water rolled down my dirt covered body.  
I must have been in there for a while, because soon enough, Clarke was banging on the door, yelling at me that I was wasting her hot water.  
“I’ll be right out!” I yelled and took in one more second of pure ecstasy.  
Stepping out of the shower was much like stepping out of her apartment everyday. Disappointing. I got dressed in my dirty clothes, which basically made my shower pointless, and walked out her bathroom. The steam billowed out and smacked her in the face.  
“So are you ready or what?” She said, half naked with a cigarette in between her lips.  
“I don’t know where I’m going to sleep tonight.”  
She sat down on her bed and pulled me in between her legs. She un buttoned my pants.  
“Hotels are cheap, and there’s one down the street.” She started to pull down my pants.  
I pulled away and started walking towards the door. I turned when I was about half way.  
“Maybe we’re just having too much fun.”  
She stood up, her red lipstick smeared. “Maybe you can’t handle yourself.”  
“How can I when you’re staring at me with your lips and tongue!?” I yelled back.  
She immediately walked to me and pouted, holding my shirt in her dirty hands. “Please, don’t take this out on me, ‘cause you’re the only thing that’s keeping me alive. And I don’t wanna wait for the down set date, ‘cause I would rather end it all tonight. And if I mean anything to you-“  
“I’m sorry, but I’ve made up my mind.” I said as I pushed passed her.  
She then ran to her kitchen drawer and I turned around. She was holding a knife to her stomach.  
“Please…please don’t leave me. I need you. If you leave me, I die. And that’s final.” She pressed the blade into her skin.  
I ran over to her and knocked the knife from her hands. Some blood spit out at me, and she fell to the floor, pulling me with her.  
“Darling, just close your eyes.”  
After an hour, she was bandaged and calm. We were both sitting on her bed. Completely silent.  
“Clarke…” I started. “I don’t know where I’m going to sleep tonight.”  
_“Come stay here. Stay with me. I love you.” She said softly, kissing me lightly, her lips like feathers._  
“Hotels are cheap, and there’s one down the street.” She said, lighting her cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally three years ago for a class, so i'm very sorry about how horrible it is. it's also v short, sorry. my younger self thought it was longer.  
> but so i based it off of Pierce the Veil's song "Bulls in the Bronx". i have no idea what that song is about but i liked my interpretation of it. also, if you know the song, you can see the dialogue is just mostly lyrics.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed it at least a little? sorry that i made clarke such a bitch.  
> follow me on tumblr if you'd like, arrange-me.  
> also kudos and comments are nice!


End file.
